the truth
by sergeant peace
Summary: Elsa is the queen of Arendelle, sister of Anna and the daughter of the former king and queen, or is she?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you two sure you don't need anything else?" Elsa asked Anna and Kristoff.

"We're sure Elsa," Anna said with a slight giggle, "we'll be back in a week.

"I know…but are you sure-'

"We're sure." Anna said again, "Relax big sis, we're only going to visit the trolls, we'll be back in no time.'

"Okay…but be careful, please Anna."

"We'll be fine," Anna said with a smile, "we have half the guards coming with us, and with Kristoff and Sven, I'm pretty sure we're safe."

She smiled, "okay, you two have a fun time."

"By Elsa!" Olaf said, jumping onto Sven's back.

Anna jumped into the sled beside Kristoff, "by Elsa!" she shouted as the sled pulled away, the castle guard following it.

"By Anna…" she said, she turned around and walked back into the castle, feeling alone, it had been six months since she had learned to control her powers, and she had tried everything to make sure she and Anna were able to spend as much time as they could together, but now Anna and Kristoff were going to the trolls, going to speak about the marriage between the two, and Elsa knew her sister would soon leave the castle, probably live in the forest with Kristoff, she sighed, "and I'll be alone again…"

* * *

High up on a hill a man watched Anna and Kristoff ride out of the city, "the young girl and the burly man are leaving," he said down to an unseen man, "half the cities guards are going with them."

"Good," the unseen man muttered, "ride back to the main force, tell them we move out tonight."

* * *

**In the castle-Elsa's study**

Elsa sat in her study, looking at their business situation, "still good even without Weaseltown." she muttered, "and the Southern Isles has sent us an apology for Prince Hanz's tricks."

"Ma'am," the head guard said walking in, "you look exhausted, you need sleep."

"I'm fine Captain Dolohov," she said, 'I need to finish looking over all this."

"Ma'am you've been working non-stop since this morning." He said, "Please, go to sleep."

She sighed, "fine…but I'm waking up early tomorrow to work."

"Of course ma'am." He said.

Elsa walked out of her study and towards her room, she listened, thinking she would here Anna and Olaf playing, but she remembered that her sister had left for two weeks, she sighed and looked up, 'am I just made to be alone?" she asked to no one in particular.

* * *

**In the village, Midnight**

A guard walked down the street, a spear in his hands, "it's quiet today," he muttered, he walked over to where two of his buddies were standing, "hey guy's, after our shift you want to go down to the tavern?" he asked, nudging one, he immediately slumped over, "oh no…" he whispered looking around, he saw two men running towards him so he immediately ran over to the alarm bell, striking it with his spear, "To arms! To arms!" he shouted, just before one of them hit him over the head with the pommel of his sword.

"Damn! He raised the alarm," the one who struck him growled.

"Good," the other said, "I hate this sneaking around," he let out a loud war cry, "attack!" he shouted, instantly the streets were flooded with armored men, their armor only covered their chests and one arm, (the arm that had the shield) their other arm was completely uncovered, intricate Tattoo's swirling up some of their arms, their pants were rough dark leather, matching their black boots, their helms were all different, some were reminiscent of Viking helms, the others resembled animal heads, and completely covered the faces of their wearers.

"To the castle men!" the leader shouted, "Capture her alive!"

* * *

**In the castle**

"My queen!" Captain Dolohov shouted bursting into Elsa's room, waking up the young girl, "an army is assaulting the castle!"

Elsa jumped up, "close the gates! Repel the enemy!"

"Yes ma'am!" he said, "and ma'am, if I were you I would go to the throne room, it's the most protected room in this castle.

"Thank you frank," she said, "Now go!"

He nodded and ran back, shouting orders as he went. Elsa stood and ran towards the throne room, still dressed in her nightgown.

* * *

**In the courtyard**

"Barricade the gates!" a man shouted as the guards rushed to put heavy beams against the doors, others were loading crossbows and standing at the ready on top of the ramparts, "I see them!" someone shouted, "Their making their way across the bridge!"

"Keep them back!" frank shouted, "no one has breached these walls in over a hundred years, I'll be damned if it happens tonight!"

The charging barbarians stopped half way across the bridge, "sir! They stopped!" he shouted down.

Captain Dolohov looked at the wall, "what are they planning," he muttered, climbing the wall, he looked over and saw a single man walk forward, a few feet in front of the main body of warriors, his helm was that of a wolf's head, around his shoulders looked to be a cape of fur, the man dropped his shield and held up both hands, he swirled them in the air and fire started to spring in his hands.

"Impossible…" Dolohov whispered, "Brace the doors!"

He brought his hands together and a flaming ball appeared in his hands, "For the spirits!" he shouted, thrusting both hands forward and sending the fire ball at the gates, it slammed into them and blew them off their hinges, inside, guards and pieces of wood went flying, "swords!" he shouted, and as one they reached to their side and unsheathed their swords.

"Ulfberht," Dolohov said.

"What sir?"

"Their swords are Ulfberht's" he said, "This is bad."

"Charge!" the leader shouted, and they charged with a chorus of war cries, swerving around their leader as he stood in place, glaring at the castle.

"Bowmen fire!" Dolohov shouted, "the rest of you, shield wall in front of the main entrance now!"

The crossbow bolts flew through the air towards the attacking barbarians, some were able to block the arrows with their shields, others collapsed with a bolt in their chest.

Dolohov jumped down with the rest of his men, "Lock shields!" he shouted, and the men came together, putting their shields edge to edge, 'Hold!"

The men kept charging, suddenly, a rough twenty in front jumped into the air, flying over the ramparts a few landing in the middle of the bowmen, they instantly started their onslaught, the others landed in the middle of the defenders in front of the gate, now pressed with an enemy among them, they were no match when the main force came through the gates, the battle was long and bloody, with the guards fighting to the death to protect their queen, and the barbarians fighting to reach the queen, while the guards fought with bravery, they were soon cut down to a mere fourteen men, who all retreated into the main building, closing the large doors, "this won't hold them for long!" Dolohov shouted, he had a deep cut through his left eye, blood dripping down his face, "fall back to the throne room, we must not let them enter that room at all costs!"

They started running, Dolohov leading them.

* * *

**Outside**

"Damn, didn't think they would fight this hard." One of the men said, looking at the bloodstained courtyard, they had tried not to kill the guards, simply knocking most of them out, others they were forced to kill when they themselves were almost killed.

"They do their families proud." The leader said, walking up to the doors, "but we came this far, we will not be deterred."

* * *

**Inside the throne room**

* * *

Elsa paced the room, right outside the throne doors she could hear fighting, she was scared, she didn't know if she could face off against a bunch of warriors, when even her elite guards were probably having trouble fight them, suddenly she heard a rumbling, she turned and saw the doors burst open, three men flying in with them, one landed beside her, "Frank!" she shouted, running over to him.

"My queen…run…" he croaked out.

"Your guards were very troublesome," someone said, she looked up and saw four men walk in, the one in front looked to be the leader.

"This was an unprovoked attack!" Elsa said angrily, standing up, "you killed my men for no reason."

"We didn't kill them, and this was not an unprovoked attack," he said, "Now, come with me now, I will explain this later."

"I am not going anywhere with you!" she shouted, throwing ice spikes at him.

He held up his hand and they evaporated instantly, "please, you are no match for me." He said.

"You wanna bet!" she screeched, she sent a wall of spikes at him, then made spikes spring at him from the walls and ceilings, "take that!"

A large burst of fire instantly destroyed these things, Elsa looked in awe as this man was engulfed in flames, "impressive," he said, "my turn." He held hand up and a simple fire ball flew out, slamming into Elsa's chest, she flew back and slammed into the wall, she let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, out cold.

"Get her," he said to two of his men, "Be gentle with her."

They walked forward and carefully picked her up, then carried her out.

"Lets be off, before someone raises the alarm and brings the full army."

His men started running, he turned and started to walk out when someone croaked out, "we'll…find you…" he turned and looked down at Dolohov, who was trying to stand up, leaning on the throne, "we won't rest until we find you and save her!"

"There's nothing to save her from," he said calmly, "you should have listened to us when we said we were coming." He strode out of the room, leaving Dolohov alone.

* * *

**In the North Woods**

Anna turned as she saw a messenger ride towards them, 'what is it?" the lead guard asked him.

"Arendelle has been attacked," The messenger said out of breath, "The queen…she's been captured!"

"We have to get home now!" Anna said frantically, turning to Kristoff.

He nodded, "Sven! Back to Arendelle!" he shouted, Sven turned and started charging back down the mountain, the guards with them surrounding them to protect them incase of another attack.

* * *

**High in the mountains**

Elsa woke up in a large tent made of fur, she sat up and looked around, she was lying in a fur blanket with a pot of water beside her, a fire burned brightly not to far from where she was.

'You're finally awake…" a voice said, she looked up and saw a man in his mid forties, his hair was a fiery red, going half way down his back, two small braids on the side of his face, he was still in armor, armor that she had seen before.

"You!" she shouted, jumping up.

"Calm down," he said, standing up, "I wish you no harm."

"You attacked my home," she said, "you killed my guards and assaulted me, forgive me if I say I don't trust you."

He closed his eyes, and then pulled out his sword, making Elsa jump back, he's going to kill me, she thought.

He tossed the sword to her, she caught it in mid air, 'if you think I wish you harm then take that sword and thrust it through me." He said, pulling his chest plate off, leaving his chest exposed, "I will not stop you.

She looked at the Ulfberht, the straight blade was gleaming in the firelight, the cross guard, handle and pommel were simple, with the handle being wrapped with leather, she gripped it and leveled it, "I should kill you." she said.

"Then by all means," he said, spreading his arms wide, "do it, I will not stop you, and my men will not take vengeance."

She kept the sword level, glaring at him; he met her eyes evenly, not flinching from her stare.

"What are you waiting for ice queen?" he asked, "Drive the sword through my chest."

She sighed and dropped the sword.

He nodded and picked the sword up, putting it back into it's sheath, "now, please, sit down." He motioned over to the fire where two mats were, facing each other over the fire.

She stared warily at him, her eyes darting to his sword every now and then.

He gave an amused chuckle, then pulled it out and tossed it out of the entrance, "does that make you feel better?" he asked softly.

She glared at him, and then sat down on the mat.

He walked over and sat Indian-style on his mat, 'now, there is much I need to discuss with you," he said, "I am Dastan of the Southern wolves."

"First off," she interrupted him, "why did you attack my castle."

"For retribution," he said, "I had sent many emissaries to your castle, to ask for an audience with you, but none ever came back, only one came back, bloodied and close to death, he said your soldiers fired on him as he approached."

"That doesn't make any sense…"

"And why is that?"

"Because I never saw any of your Emissaries, no one ever reported them."

"Hmm…troubling indeed," he said, "but, that is why me and my men attacked the way we did."

"It doesn't justify the slaughter of all my guards."

"We did not slaughter them," he said, "most we simply knocked out, but a death here and there was fine with me."

She looked away, "but why did you kidnap me?"

"Now there is the best question," he said with a smile, "You see, in a way, I did not kidnap you, I merely took back what was mine in the first place.

She looked at him like he was crazy, "I was never yours."

'Yes, you are." He said standing up, "let me think…you are 21 right? Your birthday was six months ago, you have a birthmark on the small of your back in the shape of a snowflake, and when you were four you had a doll named 'Winnipeg' which you lost after an accident."

"H-how do you know that?"

"Because," he said, walking over to her, "you are not Elsa of Arendelle, but Elliana of the Southern Wolves."


	2. Chapter 2

Anna sat in the meeting hall of the castle, around her, Elsa's advisors were all discussing on what to do next.

"We must send the army after them!" one proclaimed.

"We send the army into those mountains now they'll freeze to death, we need to wait until spring!"

"By spring they could be long gone!"

"What about sending the navy around the mountains and farther inland by sea?"

"That will never work! The oceans that far up would already be frozen solid!"

"SILENCE!" Captain Dolohov shouted, his right eye was swathed in bandages and he was on crutches, "now that I have your attention, it would be deadly to do anything until spring, considering it's the dead of winter, but I think we should ask Anna what she wants to do."

Anna looked up; everyone was looking at her now, waiting to see what she was going to say.

_I want my sister back now! _She wanted to scream, she wanted to send the army, the navy, and every single person in Arendelle after her sister, but she knew that would cost lives, she knew that's not what Elsa would do, "we'll wait till spring…" she whispered, "until then we need to keep our ears open, we need to listen for anything that could lead us to Elsa once spring comes."

Captain Dolohov nodded, "I could send runners to the nearby kingdoms," he said.

"That sounds good captain, please do it." Anna said.

He nodded and walked out, the rest of the advisors nodding.

As soon as the last person left, Anna allowed herself to break down, "I can't believe she's gone," Anna sobbed, hiding her eyes in her hands.

"Anna…" Kristoff said, walking in, Olaf behind him.

"We shouldn't have left Kristoff…" she mumbled, "we should have had her come with us…or, or had the trolls come to town…"

"I know…" Kristoff said, "but I promise you, we'll find her, me and Sven will go ourselves if we have to."

Anna nodded, 'If you're going then I'm going," she said with determination.

'No," Kristoff said, "this winter's going to be even worse then when your sister froze summer, it's too dangerous for you to come with us."

"Kristoff please…" Anna whispered.

"Anna I don't want you getting hurt, if you came with me I would worry about you getting hurt."

"And what do you think I would be thinking about if you leave me here?" she asked.

"Sir," a guard said, running in, "I'm sorry, but there's no way anyone can go through the mountains."

"What? Why?"

"A blizzard has just blown through the mountains, from the looks of it, it isn't leaving any time.

"Not even me and Sven alone?"

"No sir."

"What about a snow man!" Olaf asked, raising his hand.

"I doubt it."

"But I won't freeze."

"You'll be blown away by the winds."

"But I'm snow, I'll live."

"But you won't get that far.'

"But I'm snow."

"Yes I know but…"

"So I'll live."

"You're not listening!"

"So none of us are going," Kristoff said, while the guard kept trying to reason with Olaf.

Anna let out another sob.

Kristoff put his arms around her, "it's alright, we'll find her, I promise."

"I just hope she stays safe until spring," Anna sniffed.

"Come on, she's the ice queen, if anyone can survive this she can."

Anna nodded tearily.

"And besides," he said, whispering to her, "all of this can't be good for the baby."

Anna's hand went to her stomach, it had been three weeks since she had started to suspect that she was pregnant, that was one of the reason's they were going to see the trolls, "I don't know if I'm for sure pregnant Kristoff…" She mumbled.

"but there is a chance of you being pregnant, and all this worrying isn't good for you."

she let out a sigh, "You're right," she whispered, "you're right…"

* * *

Elsa tried to keep a level head as she stared up at Dastan "you're crazy," she said calmly.

"I am perfectly sane," he said, "you are my daughter Elliana."

"I've lived my entire life in the castle of Arendelle!"

"Well more accurately about seventeen years," he said, 'the first three you were with us."

"No I wasn't! My parents were the king and queen of Arendelle, why are you trying to convince me they aren't? What do you think having a daughter as a queen would help you in case you get into trouble?"

"I do not need help if my clan gets into trouble," he said, "I just want my daughter back."

"Well I'm not her!"

"Yes you are." He said calmly.

"No I'm not!"

"I am not going to argue with you," he said, "we are a few hours ride from the trolls, we will find the truth there."

"The trolls?" She asked, _Kristoff and Anna went to the trolls…_

"Yes, they will provide the truth of you're real origins."

"What will happen if you're wrong?"

"If I'm wrong I will take you back to your kingdom and never disturb the people of Arendelle, but if I'm right, you'll have a choice to make."

"And what's the choice?"

"Whether to go back to Arendelle, or to stay with us."

"Well I'm not going to have to make that choice because you're wrong." She said.

"We will find out." He said solemnly, he stood and walked out of the tent, "come with me," he said.

Elsa hesitantly followed, she emerged blinking from the tent and looked around, they were in the middle of a sea of tents, "this is you're entire clan?" she asked.

"No, most of them are waiting on the other side of the mountain." He said, he looked to a small boy, the boy had a small chest plate on and he had a short sword on his back, 'could you please go fetch two horses?"

"Yes sir," he said, and walked off.

"You use little children in your army?" she asked.

"No, I asked for volunteers to come with me, he held his hand up."

"And you just let him come?" she asked disbelieving.

"Every single person in my Tribe is capable of helping others and keeping themselves protected," He said, "you see, in our culture we are wanderers, going from place to place, so naturally when we go places we need to know how to protect ourselves, so we begin learning how to control our powers and how to fight with swords."

"Powers?" she asked, _what powers?_

"Yes," he said, "most of our Tribe know how to harness their inner power, and use it to their advantage, sort of like how you are with your ice power, or me with my fire."

_That's right… _she thought, _I remember him using fire against me when he captured me._

"Usually you're type of power determines what you do for the tribe, For example, since I control fire I could choose to be a blacksmith, since my skin can't be burned, I can handle red hot metal without getting burned, I would also make an exceptionally good cook."

"What other kinds of powers are there?"

"Well there's many kinds, our clan mostly focuses on the Elemental, you know, fire, earth, water, ice, snow, wind."

A large gust of wind shot through the camp, "ah there's some wind users now."

Three man jumped out of a tree and landed in the kneeling position in front of Dastan, two of them had long black hair, their eyes a dull grey, the third had light brown, shoulder length hair with green eyes, their armor was different then the rest, it looked lightweight and flexible, "sir, no soldiers from Arendelle are following us." The brown haired one said, "I believe they don't know where we went."

"No, that's not it," Dastan said, "They won't go after us because a blizzard is coming, if they were to try and come after us they would surely freeze."

He nodded.

"Here's your horses sir," the little boy said, walking up holding the reins of two horses.

'Thank you," he said kindly to the boy, he jumped onto the larger of the two, "Come Elliana, we will continue to the Trolls.

"My name is Elsa." She muttered, "and there's no saddle on this horse.'

"Of course not," he said, 'we ride bareback, is that a problem?"

Elsa wanted to say yes, she had never ridden bareback before and knew trying to would make her look foolish, but if she did, then all these men around here would probably think she was just a pampered princess, and she hated that, "No, I'm fine," she said, climbing awkwardly onto the horse.

"Then we're off," he said, "Krory, Jace, Dimitri, follow me, the rest of you meet up with the rest of our people,"

_Jace…that sounds familiar…_

The three men who had just gotten there stood up and nodded, the rest started to break up camp.

"Shouldn't those three get horses?" Elsa asked Dastan.

"They will be fine." He said.

"But it's a long ride to the trolls."

He smiled, "You will see why they don't need horses soon," he said, "now lets be off." The horses turned as one and started running deeper into the mountains, with Elsa struggling to stay on the horses back.

She looked behind her, trying to find the three men, "Try looking in front," a voice said, she looked ahead and saw them running in front of the horses, easily keeping pace with the beasts, "That's impossible." She murmured.

"Ha! The Ice queen thinks running fast is impossible." One said, "That's funny."

"Shut it Dimitri," the larger one said.

"Just sayin'…"

Elsa sighed; _I really hope I'm not apart of this tribe. _She thought, "so how do you even lose a little girl?" she asked.

"We were attacked," one of the black-haired men said, "about seventeen years ago by another tribe, they attacked us in the dead of winter."

"Bunch of cowards," the brown-haired man muttered.

"Calm down Jace," one said, "it was seventeen years ago, you barely even remember it!"

Elsa looked at the brown haired man named Jace, he looked back at her, giving a look that made her shift a little on top of the horse.

"Enough talking," Dastan said, 'lets keep going."

Elsa rode into the troll's domain beside Dastan, the three wind users beside them.

* * *

"Elsa!" a little troll shouted, tottering over to her as they rode into the troll camp. "where's Kristoff and Anna?"

"i thought they were here?" Elsa asked stunned.

the little troll shook his head sadly.

"What do you need, Chief Dastan.' The grandfather troll asked Dastan.

"I came to ask for you're help." He said, "You have the knowledge to reawaken old memories correct?"

"Yes," he said, "and I know what you want to do, you want to reawaken the truth from Elsa's mind," he turned to Elsa, "But do you agree with this?"

"I-I want the truth to be heard so I can go home," she said, unsure of herself.

He nodded, 'kneel down." He said.

Elsa knelt down and he put his hands to her temples, instantly Elsa's eyes flew open as memories flew through her head.

_Elsa ran along side a little boy with brown hair and scarlet eyes, they laughed and played, with Elsa throwing snowballs at the boy and the boy blowing the snowballs away with wind…_

_A small home made teddy bear being handed to Elsa for her birthday, she laughed and shouted "Winnipeg! Winnipeg!"_

_Elsa was playing with a woman with white hair, "Mimi!" she said happily, "Mimi play with me!"_

_The little boy and Elsa were watching two men practice their swordsman ship, "are we always going to be friends?" the little girl asked._

"_Yeah, positive," he said with a smile._

_Now Elsa was walking along side a seven-year-old boy, "watch this Elliana," he said, taking an arrow from the quiver, "Jericho taught me this." He held the arrow up, and then suddenly it flew out of his hand, and hit a tree trunk._

"_That's so cool big brother! Do you think I can do that?"_

"_Maybe one day." _

Elsa suddenly screamed in pain, "no more," she whispered, "no more!"

"You must let the last of the memories flood in," he said sadly.

_Flames, arrows, screaming men, the camp on fire, "RUN ELLIANA RUN!" she heard someone shout at her, and instantly she ran as fast as she could, "Mimi I'm scared!" She cried out terrified._

"_Keep running Elliana!" Mimi shouted from behind her, "watch out!"_

_Suddenly Elsa felt herself being pushed down a small hill, she looked behind her and saw Mimi fall to the ground, an arrow in her back, "MIMI!" she screamed as she tumbled down the hill, landing in the river, she slammed her head into a rock close to the bottom of the river and lost consciousness…_

"_I wonder if she'll wake up…" a soft voice murmured._

"_It's been three days dear, she might be under for a little while…" a deeper, more commanding voice said._

"_W-where am I?" Elsa mumbled._

"_She's awake!"  
_

"_Where's Winnipeg? Mommy? where are you?"_

_"She...i'm right here baby, don't worry."_

Elsa fell to the ground, sobbing. She felt Dastan's arms around her, "it's alright," he said softly, 'I'm here my daughter, I'm here…"

Elsa felt her self slowly pass out, all the while hearing Dastan's word's of comfort.


End file.
